Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: With things falling apart for her, Daenerys Targaryen snaps and irrationally blames Sansa for everything, she now seeks revenge and in her eyes, there is no better way that through Sansa's love. Now poor Podrick Payne is about to feel the Targaryen heiress' wrath. Modern AU evil Dany, contains mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones idea, worked on between myself and Jadey97, a version of Daenerys' madness in a modern AU, with some unfortunate consequences for a certain character, be warned, there will be mature scenes and themes in this.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This was rapidly turning into the worse night of Daenerys Targaryen's life; at least as far as she was concerned.

"This isn't...Jon, you, you can't be serious." She spluttered, outraged.

Jon shook his head. "I'm sorry Dany, but...this has gone on long enough."

She growled. "Long enough, what, you think I'm not good enough, you..."

"When is the last time we did something together, not just something you wanted to do?" Jon fired back. "You've been controlling and possessive lately, I don't know what's got into you."

Dany fumed, unable to believe what she was hearing. They were at their school's homecoming dance and Dany was sure things would go perfectly. That was until this conversation started and she found out that her boyfriend, Jon Snow, wanted to end their relationship.

'_And that's his excuse...oh I know where this is coming from.' _She thought angrily before snapping. "Urgh, you are seriously going to let your cousin poison your thoughts against me."

Jon rolled his eyes. "This as well, anything you don't like, you automatically blame Sansa. This has to stop now."

"Jon..."

"No, it's over...it should never have started." He told her.

With that Jon turned and left, leaving her standing in the lobby of the hotel that had been booked for the Homecoming dance.

Daenerys stood frozen there, the music reaching out from inside the hall, but she didn't move.

'_I planned this night, it was supposed to be perfect, Jon and I were to come to Homecoming, we would dance, have fun, then we'd win Homecoming Queen and King and dance. Now Jon has...urgh...' _She thought in anger. _'His dismissal says it all, that cousin of his, Sansa Stark, she's behind this, I know she is!'_

Still fuming Daenerys turned and entered the hall at last, determined to salvage what she could of this night. Her mood was not improved however when she spotted the object of her anger. Sansa Stark stood by the snack table, talking to her vapid friend, Jeyne Poole, their dates at their sides.

Dany scoffed upon seeing Sansa's date. _'Urgh, she has no taste, I mean...Podrick Payne. She couldn't get a better date than that boring stuttering little boy. Okay, he's kinda cute, but he has no worth.'_

Shaking her head she considered Jeyne's date, Theon Greyjoy, certainly a much better choice of date for someone of higher class.

'_Look at that bitch, still so smug, she must know her little scheme has worked.' _Dany thought as she glared at Sansa. _'Ruining my perfectly good relationship with Jon, just because she's jealous, what with her own mediocre one. Then again, the Starks never were proper with their relationships, I mean, isn't Sansa' s sister dating that lowlife mechanic from Flea Bottom.'_

She honestly thought her night couldn't get worse, until she spotted the school principal getting up onto the stage, to announce the Homecoming King and Queen.

This part had to go perfect at least, there was really no other choice after all and Jon would at least be obligated to dance with her then. But no, once again, she had to be cheated out of what she was due, by her rival no less.

"Now, the winners of Homecoming King and Queen...Podrick Payne and Sansa Stark!"

There were wild cheers, applause and whistles as Sansa grinned and led a blushing Pod out onto the dance floor. Dany stood, watching this, frozen, eyes wide, yet rage filled her and it was the last straw.

_NO! This, this cannot...urgh, that bitch, how dare she, I will get her for this!' _Dany swore to herself as she watched them dance; then an idea formed in her head. _'Yes, I will deal with you, you will pay for what you've done to me. I'll make sure of it, using that pathetic little boyfriend of yours.'_

With that she made up her twisted mind, she would get revenge on Sansa Stark, and Podrick Payne would be her means to do so.

* * *

End of chapter, the calm before the storm, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones idea, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Jadey97: She certainly is, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, LOL, yeah :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Several days had passed since the Homecoming Dance, Podrick Payne could still scarcely believe what had happened there.

'_Sansa winning Homecoming Queen was obvious, but for me to picked as Homecoming King alongside her…?' _He thought with wonder; biting his lip. _'Still, I couldn't be happier, especially with us being together for so long.'_

He smiled lightly as he thought back to the start of their relationship. He had been so shy, stammering every word, never looking someone in the eye. At the time Sansa had been dating Joffrey Baratheon and had been miserable due to Joffrey mistreating her. Pod had developed a crush on Sansa the moment he saw her.

But he never imagined she would ever reciprocate, she was beautiful, talented, funny, popular, some of that began to fade under Joffrey's influence, but once she finally got the courage to free herself from him, it returned and Pod felt he had no chance. Then Sansa had revealed that she had noticed him looking at her. She had seen the subtle ways he'd tried to help her through Joffrey's abuse, she wasn't sure exactly when but it seemed she began to develop feelings for him too.

'_So, we ended up together, eventually having our first kiss...Joffrey went crazy and, and somehow I stood up to him, Sansa encouraged me, I...I think we actually encouraged each other.' _Pod remembered.

His smile widened as he recalled all this. Time had indeed changed him, Sansa was now so much happier and so was he, he also found himself slowly but surely gaining confidence, trying things he would never have dared to do so before.

Which led him to right now, he realized as he looked, his face going red. The reason he was blushing was simple. He and Sansa had arranged a date at the beach, Pod had arrived early, set up his stuff and was now simply lying waiting for Sansa to arrive. He could swear however that someone was watching him, he felt eyes on him.

'_But then, given what I'm wearing, I shouldn't be surprised at people staring.' _He thought.

He would never have had the courage to do so before, not being that confident in his body. But Sansa encouraged him, gave him the confidence and so he lay on his beach down, clad in a new, somewhat tight and therefore revealing red coloured Speedo bathing suit.

He sighed. _'I'm starting to wonder if this was a bad idea, I mean...I feel so exposed...'_

But then he thought of Sansa and smiled, she assured him he would look fine and even promised him an interesting surprise when she arrived, he had to admit, he was curious.

"Hey there."

He started and looked up to see a tall young woman smiling at him, she had a genuine smile which put his nerves at ease.

He swallowed. "Y-yes, can I help you?"

She lowered her sunglasses and spoke. "Just saw you lying here by yourself and wondered if you'd like to join me and my friends, if you want company."

She gestured to a small group of people nearby, two other girls and three guys, all watching.

Pod smiled but shook his head. "Ah, thanks, but I'm actually waiting for my girlfriend, she should be here soon."

"Oh, well, maybe I could come over when she arrives, see if you both wanna join?" The girl replied.

Pod nodded. "Well, we'll see, I don't see why not."

So the girl smiled and returned to her group, talking to them and no doubt passing on what he had said. Pod settled back down, waiting for Sansa.

He wasn't sure how much longer it was, but he was suddenly aware of someone standing over him and he sat up, eyes opening. He was startled at who he saw standing there.

"D-Daenerys Targaryen?" He gasped.

The heiress nodded, a frantic gleam in her eye. "Podrick Payne, Thank the Gods I found you, you need to come with me, quickly."

"What, what's going on?" Pod asked, startled. "I, I'm supposed to be, Sansa and I..."

Dany shook her head. "This is about Sansa, she needs help, she told me to come and get you. I can take you there, my car's just over there."

"Sansa is..." Pod was suddenly worried; all other thoughts leaving him, except one. "I should maybe..."

He looked down at his body, clad in just his Speedo.

Dany sighed. "There's no time, c'mon, it'll be fine, Sansa's more important right now."

Pod nodded. "Yes, yes you're right, of course, lead on."

With that he followed her from the beach, heading to her car and soon got in, somewhat self-conscious of his attire, but too filled with concern for him girlfriend to really care.

Dany meanwhile suppressed a smirk as she drove. _'So easy, pathetic boy, well...soon you'll be all mine.'_

She drove on, heading to the destination she had in mind, ready to act.

They drove for some distance, Pod's mind racing frantically as he wondered what could have happened to Sansa. When Daenerys finally stopped the car he looked around, only to pause.

"Wait, what's this...where's Sansa?" He asked.

For he saw they had stopped in a deserted road, just off the main road, out of sight of it however. There was nobody about at all.

"Daenerys?" He queried, turned to face her.

She then replied. "You are so gullible."

"Wha-MRUGH!?" He began, only to be muffled.

He cried out in shock and tried to struggle, tried to pull her arm down. But it was no good, using both hands she had clamped a strong smelling rag over his mouth and nose and it filled his nostrils, numbing his senses as his vision swam.

"Sweet dreams, Podrick Payne." She growled. "This is only the first step in my revenge."

That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. Getting out of the car, Dany reached under her short dress to grab the black panties she had on underneath, ready for the next step.

She stepped back, smirking as she observed her handiwork, the unconscious boy was now in the trunk of her car, his wrists had been crossed behind his back before being bound with tape, more tape bound his legs together at his ankles and thighs. She had taken off her panties and shoved them roughly into his mouth before winding the tape around his lower head and between his teeth to make a cleave gag of tape.

'_He's now helpless, just as he should be...oh you will pay Sansa and I will use your little boyfriend to do it.' _Dany thought gleefully.

With that she slammed the car trunk shut, got in the drivers seat of the car and drove off, heading for her new destination, ready to put the next stage of her plan into motion.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, somewhat shorter than previous chapters, but just the way things turned out, anyway, hope you still enjoy it.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it certainly is looking crazy.  
Jadey97: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, well, it's not a Daenerys story, it's a Sansa/Pod story with Dany as the villain.  
Bee Line: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; never heard of it and what do you mean crossover, this isn't a crossover?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Back at the beach, Sansa, clad in her new sexy string bikini, her surprise for Pod, looked around frantically.

'_What is this, what, what is going on…?' _She wondered, concerned. _'Where is Pod, he was supposed to be here.'_

She looked around worriedly. But there was no sign of him, not on the beach, not in the sea, nowhere. She knew that she would spot him easily, so it wasn't like she could miss him.

She shook her head. _'Pod, where are you, this isn't like you at all…?'_

She knew Pod well enough to know he'd never stand her up and she was certain he had told her that he would be here, having arrived before she did. It was then she stopped when she saw it. There on the sand before her was a towel she recognized as Pod's, along with a few articles that he would usually bring to the beach, sunscreen for instance.

She froze, eyes wide, suddenly worried. _'These are Pod's things, how could, why are they...He was here, but then, where is he, he can't have just disappeared and he would never just...Oh Gods, no, something's happened to him, it has to be...'_

She looked around worriedly again, now she was certain, something bad had happened to Pod and she knew she needed to do something. She knew right away what to do and so she quickly pulled out her phone, calling the police.

* * *

Pod let out a soft moan as he felt himself waking up; yet strangely it was still dark. He tried to move, then suddenly froze as he began to realize his situation.

"Whht thm hmll?!" He cried, realizing the horrible truth.

He realized now, from the motion, the terrifying darkness and now his memory returning he realized the horrible situation he was in. He was tied up and gagged, the gag was sore and something was stuffed in his mouth, he appeared to be in some sort of car trunk and was being driven somewhere.

"Whht Hmf..." He mumbled.

Then he recalled exactly what had happened, Daenerys Targaryen had kidnapped him. She had tricked him into thinking something was wrong with Sansa and then as they were driving away she had stopped and knocked him. Now it seemed he was her prisoner, tied up and helpless in the trunk of her car, being driven to an unknown destination.

"HMLP, FHMMHNM HMLP!" He screamed.

But it was no good, he was pretty sure nobody could hear him and he could only wait, freaking out as he tried to figure out a way out of his predicament, or at least, to try and work out exactly what was going on. But even being awake as he was, he was still stuck for he could see no way out and was getting more scared by the minute and now he could only wonder in fear and trepidation, exactly what Daenerys Targaryen had planned for him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, sadly :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: No, it certainly is not :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Daenerys smirked as she parked her car outside her home, or at least, the home she owned nearest the beach, distant from other homes, giving her the privacy to act as she pleased here. Fitting in with her plans perfectly.

'_Now to get that pathetic Podrick out of the trunk and get him inside. First, I have to teach him a lesson, he needs to be punished. Then the real fun can begin, I will make Sansa suffer and he will be the tool to do so.' _She reflected.

With that thought and her dark smirk growing, she got out of the car, walked around to the trunk and opened it, exposing the bound and gagged Speedo clad boy, who looked up at her, eyes wide and frantic.

"Nhh..." He cried.

She laughed. "Good, you're awake, we're here now, let's get out outta there and inside."

Pod's eyes widened in horror as he realized he was about to be taken out into the open, like this.

He immediately began to react. "Whht hrm nhh, nh, NH!"

But it was useless, Dany ignored his yelling and pulled him out of the trunk and slung him over her shoulder.

He looked around frantically, screaming through his gag. "HMLP, FHMMHNM HMLP MM!"

"Oh save it, there's no one around here to hear you." She remarked. "Now shut up, or I'll make you."

"Whht? HW!" Pod replied before she smacked him hard on the ass. "Hghn, hghn!"

Satisfied with this she forced him into the house before closing the door and then setting him down and gesturing.

"Get going, through to that room there, hop." She told him.

Pod blushed, but knew he had no choice.

So, forced to bunny hop due to his bonds, he began making his way to the room.

"Whht dh nhh whnt frhm mm!?" He cried through his gag as he did so.

"Move." She snapped.

Fighting back tears, starting to get seriously scared, he made his way through until he was in the room. It looked like a plain bedroom, but everything that was going on terrified Pod and he was looking at everything in fear. He had a nasty suspicion that nothing was normal here. His fear grew even more so when he saw Dany standing right in front of him, holding a gun and a knife. Before he could let out any protest or cry out, she spoke.

Her tone was low and threatening. "Now listen, little boy. You do as your told, don't struggle and when I remove your bonds and gag, you will undress, got it."

Pod nodded, miserable and blushing as he realized that now he was going to have to get naked, the last thing he wanted in this situation.

Dany stepped forward, glaring. "You will do as you're told, right?"

"N prhmnfm, Hm prhmnfm."

Satisfied with that, Dany got to work until finally Pod was free of his bonds, the gag was removed and he finally realized, to his horror and revulsion, that the object shoved in his mouth was a pair of Daenerys' panties. He rubbed his wrists, grimacing at the red marks the bonds had left on his exposed skin.

Dany glared at him and suddenly he found the gun being pointed directly at him. He froze in fear.

Then Dany growled. "What are you waiting for, boy, strip, now."

He blushed furiously and, trying hard to keep control of himself, he slid his trembling hands into the waistband of his tight Speedo and slid it down his legs, stepping out of it and letting it go, now standing totally naked.

"P-please, why are you doings this, I..."

Dany stepped forwards, making him blush again, then freeze once more, due to the gun now being thrust into his stomach.

"How dare you, I did not give you permission to talk. You will be punished for this!" Dany snapped. "You will learn your place, you are my tool, Sansa will pay and you will ensure it."

Now Pod started to feel even more scared, especially as he was beginning to see what was going on, something had happened to make Daenerys snap, making her angry at Sansa.

'_Why would she...the only thing I can think of is...wait...' _He thought to himself. _'It can't be, is this really all about the...Homecoming thing, but that's...'_

His thoughts were cut off as he realized what had happened and his eyes widened as he realized his hands were tied behind his back again with ropes.

"Wait, what are you-?"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "That's more punishment, speak out of turn again and it will be even more."

Pod shut up, but his fear still mounted as Dany moved on from his hands to tying him with rope once more, at his ankles and thighs, as well as around his torso, pinning his arms to his side. He could only wonder in fear now what she was going to do next.

He soon got his answer when Dany opened a drawer and pulled out a belt.

"Wait, no, please!" He cried out, knowing right away what she was planning.

She laughed. "Naughty boy, that's even more."

Realizing this Pod stopped, but already tears spilled from his eyes as he whimpered, unable to do much as he was forced to bend over at the waist over the bed, tensing as her hands squeezed at his buttocks.

"Now, let's get started." She said. "You are getting fifty spanks for behaviour, I expect you to count them and do so properly, understand."

He nodded, whimpering and it hadn't even begun yet.

SMACK!

The belt snapped across his buttocks and Pod screamed, tears bursting from his eyes at once.

"OW, one…!" He cried out.

Dany smirked, already enjoying herself, she then continued with the punishment, giving the brutal spanking to her captive, barely even beginning with her plan to punish Sansa through Pod. She could hardly wait to take things further.

* * *

End of chapter, now Pod's nightmare begins truly, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, sadly she clearly has.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah.  
Jadey97: Yes, sadly that is all very true...**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sansa stood, on edge, fearful and trying hard to keep herself composed. She had already called the police about Pod's disappearance and now they had arrived, she had also called her sister to bring her some clothes and was now wearing them, standing by as the police examined the scene, Arya also stood nearby, still somewhat confused.

"Sansa, what is going on?" She asked.

Sansa shook her head. "I don't...I don't know exactly, I just got here and found Pod's stuff, but he was gone and, and he would never..."

"Ah..." Arya bit her lip. "I see, say no more, shit..."

Noting Arya's reaction, Sansa couldn't help but wonder. "Did I um...interrupt something?"

"I was just hanging out with Gendry and the guys, this is more important." Arya told her.

Sansa wanted to reply, knowing that despite what Arya claimed, she had interrupted her sister's time with her boyfriend and their friends.

"Arya, I..."

But Arya shook her head. "Save it Sansa, your boyfriend is missing, something might've happened to him, that's more important, they'll understand, I understand."

Sansa nodded slowly and then sighed. "Alright, alright, I just..."

Before she could continue however, the police were approaching her and she tensed, worried about what they were about to say.

The officer who approached spoke right away.

"Alright Miss Stark, there is no sign of any disturbance, we'll need to ask you some questions, such as what makes you so sure that your boyfriend is in any danger." He remarked.

She replied quickly. "I just, I know him, he's honest to a fault, we care for each other greatly. We arranged to meet up here at the beach today, he said he would be arriving earlier and I agreed to meet him when I arrived."

The officer nodded. "As I said there is no sign of disturbance, so if something did happen to Mr. Payne, there is no sign of it."

"It's not like him to just disappear though, not just out of the blue like this and, if he could he would call. I know he would." Sansa insisted.

The officer sighed, looking troubled. Then suddenly, someone else approached them, a young woman who had been at the beach and had been watching the investigation with interest.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

The officer turned to her. "This is an investigation ma'am, unless you have any information I must ask you to stand back."

Sansa however blurted out. "My, my boyfriend, he's, he's gone missing."

To their surprise, the young woman froze.

"Wait is that the young man who was here, dark hair and eyes, red swimsuit...shy and kinda nervous?" She asked.

Sansa reacted at once. "That's him, how do you…?"

The officer was interested too now and the woman explained.

"I was with my friends when I spotted him over there, alone." She gestured to where the police had searched, where Pod's belongings were. "I went over and asked if he wanted to join us, he said he was waiting for his girlfriend so I suggested once she arrived that they both join us before going back to my friends...Then I saw a girl approach him, said his girlfriend was in trouble..."

Sansa froze, shocked by this and listened carefully as the young woman continued her story.

When she was finished, Sansa was even more dismayed, her emotions now running higher than ever.

'_Gods, Daenerys, Daenerys Targaryen of all people, she, why would she...Gods.' _She thought erratically.

The officer finished taking the woman's statement and shared a look with Sansa.

"Well, this is rather disturbing, we are certain this is Daenerys Targaryen we're talking about?" He asked. "After all, she is hardly the sort to..."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Of course, just because she has money."

"Arya..." Sansa hissed.

The officer shook his head. "No, because there seems to be no real motive. Nevertheless, we'll look into it, if we can find anything..."

"I hope so." Sansa choked out, still fighting to control herself.

The police left and as the sisters left the beach too, Sansa found herself highly emotional and struggling to control herself.

Then Arya suddenly held her. "It'll be fine Sansa, we'll find Pod, he'll be safe and we'll make sure that Daenerys is brought to justice."

Sansa let out a slow breath; grateful for her sister's comfort, and hopeful that she would be right.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, now we're back to poor Podrick's suffering.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes they are.  
Veridissima: Yeah well, that's what's happened, well, we can only wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Jadey97: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Pod whimpered as he was dragged by Daenerys to another part of her home. His wrists were still bound behind his back, but the rest of the ropes had been removed. He was in agony, still naked, with more red marks on his body, this time from the ropes, his buttocks very red from the harsh spanking he had received, already beginning to bruise. Of course Daenerys' next action just made that pain worse as she sat him down on a chair, without any care for the pain he was in before beginning to tie him to said chair, untying his arms and then tying them again, this time to the back of the chair, binding his torso to the back too before securing his legs to the front chair legs.

"Why are you doing this, please…?" He tried to ask, to plead.

But she ignored him, acting as if this was natural, even humming and singing under her breath like nothing was going on.

He tried again. "What's going on, why me?"

She still ignored him, instead, of all things, setting up and making what appeared to be dinner. Sure enough he soon found out that was the case, the table was set as if for a romantic date, candles lit, dinner served and as she sat next to him, eating she smiled.

"Now this is much better, hmm, my dear boyfriend." She remarked.

That freaked him out, even more so when she caressed his face. He blushed furiously, he was naked, tied up and she was acting as if they were on a date. Even worse, despite himself he could feel a certain stirring in his loins which just embarrassed him further.

Desperate to at least save some face, since her gaze made it clear she could see his bodily reaction, Pod pulled away.

"C'mon, eat." She remarked cajolingly.

Pod shook his head. "No, I...you're mad, I won't..."

Suddenly, like a switch had flipped, she went from the sickening sweet 'girlfriend' to angry and clearly mad. She put the food down and suddenly grabbed his hands. Pod screamed in pain as she began bending his fingers back.

"You will do as you're told, or so help me, I will break your fingers, one at a time!" She snapped.

Tears of pain blinding him Pod relented. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry please, I'll eat, I'll eat!"

She let him go and Pod whimpered, offering no more resistance as she fed him, continuing like this until the meal was done, all with her continuing to refer to him as her boyfriend and caressing his face like a girlfriend would do. The only wait Pod found himself able to withstand it was to think of Sansa, to remember her love and let that given him the strength not to react, but to keep focused on trying to find a way out. Easier said than done as he was still trying to recover from the pain and still hopelessly bound to the chair as Daenerys cleaned the dishes and such, he knew his nightmare wasn't over, even as it was getting late in the day.

He was finally untied and lifted from the chair, but any hopes of a possible escape were quickly dashed as his hands were tied again. She then dragged him through to the living room. He looked out the window at the now dark sky, it was night and he had been gone for hours at least.

'_There's gotta be something...Sansa will have noticed, people will know I'm gone.' _He thought hopefully.

He was so distracted by those thoughts he didn't realize that he had been secured once again, ropes around his torso binding his arms to his side, ropes around his ankles, below his knees and around his thighs. He only noticed when he was pushed backwards, falling onto the sofa.

"Wh-what…?" He began.

Daenerys shook her head. "Shhh, let's not spoil the mood."

With that she turned the TV on, revealing her plan, she intended to watch a movie with him, in an 'intimate' setting. As the movie started she ended up snuggling close to him on the sofa. She smirked darkly and he tensed, feeling her hand on his stomach, moving with slow, deliberate, intent, towards his manhood, which was once again starting to stir, in reaction to her touch. She was leaning closer, trying to kiss him.

He leaned away. "Please, no-"

"Don't you dare or I will..." She growled.

She didn't need to finish, for he suddenly jerked, yelping in pain as she grabbed his balls and squeezed, her intent clear. He conceded fearfully and tried not to resist as the movie and her creepy touching continued. That was, until an opening presented itself.

It was about three-quarters of the way through the movie, Daenerys fell asleep.

Pod knew right away. _'This, this is my chance, I can...I just need to be...'_

Grimacing and moving carefully, glad his body had calmed down and the pain had stopped, he eased himself out from under Daenerys, who barely reacted as she ended up lying flat on the sofa. Pod shook his head, he still had a problem.

'_There's no way I can get these ropes untied, how am I supposed to...' _He thought for a moment. _''No, I'm not getting away like this. But if I can find a phone, I can at least tell someone where I am, help can arrive...'_

So, with a careful look to make sure Daenerys was still asleep, Pod forced himself upwards, onto his feet and, still hopelessly bound, had to hop away, trying to find the phone.

'_Tied up, naked, hopping around like this...' _Pod thought ruefully. _'Urgh this is so humiliating...'_

But he persevered and was rewarded, he grinned when he spotted Daenerys' cell phone on a nearby table. He hopped towards her and turned, trying to pick it up.

"This is it." He muttered to himself; feeling hope. "I'm-"

"A very, very bad boy."

The hope plummeted and he looked up, eyes wide with fear and horror as he saw Daenerys standing there, glaring at him.

She stormed towards him and he could only watch in dismay as he plan went right out the window.

"You naughty boy, now you've proven I can't trust, this is how you repay me after being so nice to you." She shook her head, still ranting. "Well, now I have to punish you, move!"

She gave him a hard smack on the ass and with a helpless yelp, Pod did as he was told, hopping towards the bedroom as instructed. Once there she pulled out more ropes and forced him onto the floor. He groaned in pain as she bent his legs and worked with the ropes until he was in a tight and painful hog-tie. Then she was grabbing his jaw, attempting to force his mouth open, a pair of panties in her hand.

"NO, DON'T-!" He cried but was cut off by the panties being roughly forced into his mouth. "NH, PLMHFM, NH, FTHP!"

She then grabbed a roll of duct tape and began winding it around his lower head, between his teeth, forming the same tape cleave gag as before.

"HMLP, FHMMHNM HMLP MM, PLMHFM!" He screamed.

All he got for his troubles was another smack on the ass.

"This will teach you a lesson, now we're going to go to sleep. You won't cause me any more trouble, will you?" She growled in his ear.

"Nh…"

With that the she got off him and got ready for bed, soon she was in bed, asleep, leaving the hog-tied and gagged Pod to writhe on the floor, trying fitfully to get some sleep himself.

* * *

End of chapter, so ends Pod's first day in captivity, things aren't looking good, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she has :(  
Jadey97: Yeah, she is and sadly yeah, it certainly seems to be.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next day poor Podrick was extremely sore due to his harsh treatment yesterday, the pain lingering due to his tight hog-tie and painful gag. He whimpered as he could only writhe weakly against them.

"Ah, good morning, love." Daenerys suddenly said above him.

He looked up and saw her standing there, already dressed and smiling down at him, once more back in that creepy chipper mood she had been using when she wasn't in her cruel sadistic mood.

"Plmhfm, plmhfm, Hm bmg nhh..." He moaned through his gag.

She smirked. "Oh of course, I'm sure you've learned your lesson by now."

With that she surprised him by removing his bonds and gags with little effort, although still some pain for him due to the tape. But soon he was on his feet, hands still tied behind his back, but otherwise freed, blushing as he was still being kept naked.

"I..." He began, unsure if he was even allowed to speak.

Dany just smiled and moved closer, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Awww, it's okay, c'mon love, you must've realized by now the best way to avoid this, is just to do as your told."

With that she shocked him by suddenly kissing him before guiding him to the bed itself, he was feeling more and more freaked out by her being so sweet and gentle with him, comforting him and acting like this. It felt even scarier than the aggressiveness he experienced last night.

Therefore he was even more worried than before as he found himself lying on his back on the bed, all too aware of the way Daenerys' hands were roaming over his nude body, ashamed to note that his body was indeed reacting to her touch.

"Well, well...I wonder, given the way Sansa acts, I'll bet that cruel bitch has kept you so deprived." She remarked.

Pod wanted to react, to defend Sansa, but knew it would get him hurt. Nevertheless he was angered and yet, confused, by her statements.

"What do you…?"

"Little miss perfect virgin Sansa." Daenerys scoffed. "I'll bet your still a virgin too, right sweetie?"

Pod blushed even more furiously at that, now realizing what she was saying.

"So?"

He bit his lip and then, face red, replied. "Y-yeah, we...we both are."

"Excellent, well, now we can correct that." She replied with a dark grin.

Pod let out a startled yelp as she grabbed him and began tying him up in a new way. His hands were untied, forced up above his head and bound to the headboard, his legs were secured to the bottom of the bed with more ropes and, to his great embarrassment, the moment Daenerys stripped off her clothes, his body reacted, his manhood erect.

"Well, well, someone is eager." She remarked.

Pod shook his head, panic filling him. "I'm not, you can't..."

But there was no stopping her.

She was soon straddling him and taking full advantage of the tied down Pod and began raping him. She began to enjoy herself, wasting no time riding him, yet despite it, resisting as much as possible, Pod could feel his body weakening. Nevertheless he resisted as best he could, even though it angered her. He made sure he was imagining this sort of thing with Sansa and kept calling out her name.

"You, how dare you...shut up!" She snapped.

With that she silenced him, stuffing her panties in his mouth and began to become more violent.

Pod realized his mistake and began pleading. "Nh, nh Hm dhn't!"

But she ignored him, continuing to abuse him and he felt himself getting weaker in his resistance.

"Fthp Hmt, fthp, plmhfm!" He begged before screaming. "NHHHH!"

But it was no use and soon he felt himself losing all control, Daenerys cried out in pleasure as she reached her climax. Despite his lack of enjoyment, Pod climaxed too, letting her succeed in having her way with him.

"Well, that was fun." She remarked as she got off.

Pod just whimpered into his gag, not agreeing at all. But of course Daenerys didn't care about that and he knew he couldn't let this remain. As he was untied from the bed, gag removed and his hands tied behind his back once more, he began thinking, he needed to do something, before it was too late for him. Before Daenerys went and did something even more crazy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Sadly no.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, very true :(  
Jadey97: Yeah, pretty sad truth be told :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Still terrified and haunted by what he had endured, Pod knew he couldn't let this stand. He hated to admit it but he was beginning to lose hope of being rescued.

'_But, but I can't just give up, I need...if I have no other choice, if I won't be rescued, I need to...save myself.' _He thought desperately.

Truthfully he was even more terrified, but with everything as it was, he knew he had to act and soon. He blushed as he was aware of Daenerys eyeing him, looking his naked body up and down. He only had his hands tied this time, he was sure that, if he had the chance, he could try to escape again, he would surely have a better chance.

"Hmm, perfect, it is almost time." Daenerys remarked. "Yes, we're almost ready to begin...the end."

She let out a light yet unnerving laugh and then, Pod saw and took his chance. With as much strength as he dared, he jerked to the side. Daenerys let out a yelp as she stumbled and fell. Pod, no longer caring about his nudity or his bound hands, sprinted as fast as he dared for the front door, the only way out as far as he saw. He knew the tricky part would be getting the door open, but that was why he had knocked her down.

Reaching the door he turned and awkwardly tried to open it, despite his hands still being bound, therefore making it difficult for him to see what he was doing. Sadly that was his downfall.

"How many times have you to be taught not to be naughty!"

He looked up in dismay as Daenerys closed in on him, grabbing him.

"No, please, please..." He cried out.

She began to drag him back towards the bedroom as he struggled.

"Honestly, I thought you would have learned your lesson, but no, you still act up." She snapped. "Time for punishment."

Pod knew what that meant and broke down. "No, please, I beg you, don't..."

"Shut up or you'll get more!"

Whimpering Pod was unable to resist as she once again secured his legs and torso with ropes and bent him over the bed, picking up the belt from its drawer.

"You know what to do." She growled.

He nodded, miserable and then the first spank landed. "OW...one."

Daenerys raised the belt again and then an evil grin came over her face.

"Just so you know, I am going to spank you until _I _feel you have been punished enough." She remarked. "Until then, keep counting."

Pod let out a wail at that, before the belt came down.

"Two, OW!" He screamed.

Dany just laughed cruelly as the spanking continued.

In the end Pod was howling in agony, his buttocks nearly purple, burning hot, his eyes streaming and nose running, he writhed against the ropes, having received seventy spanks. It had originally been sixty but by forty he had broken down and stopped counting, begging for her to stop, prompting her to give him an extra ten.

"Now, I was going to set things up. I will do so, but now, you'll have to be put out of the way until then." Daenerys remarked. "It also means I won't dress you after all, you'll have to be naked for the finale."

With that she got to work, hog-tying him and gagging him as she had been doing. It was then he noticed something else.

"Nh, whnt, whht...whht hrm nhh dhnng?!" He cried.

She just laughed as his humiliation reached a new level, she was filming the whole thing. Then she opened a large trunk which she then lifted him up and placed him in.

"NH, FTHP, NHH GHN'T...!" He screamed, afraid of her actions.

Particularly he was afraid that she was going to close him inside, due to his fear of the dark.

"You know, seeing you like this. I wonder if I should offer you to some of my old friends, a few of them might find your very interesting...sexually." She remarked.

"WHHT!?"

She laughed and then began to close the case.

"DHN'T, PLMHFM, Hm GHN'T!" He begged but it was then closed. "NHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as Daenerys left the room to prepare her surprise. Leaving poor Podrick locked in the trunk and left to his fears of the dark, sobbing and screaming in dismay.

* * *

End of chapter, things are gearing up for the end, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, here we go.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :( Here we go.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Jadey97: Yeah, it's pretty sad and yes they are.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks. Yeah :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Pod wasn't sure how long he lay, locked in the trunk, terrified in the darkness. He had blown his chance to escape, been even more harshly punished, humiliated and now he was forced to lie stuffed in a dark trunk, now aware that Daenerys had been filming his nightmares, he could only wonder how long the filming had been going on. How much had she captured of his time in captivity.

She had also talked about some final plan, something which he couldn't even begin to fathom, what did she even have in mind. It was then the trunk opened and he blinked at the harsh light before seeing Daenerys standing over him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw her clad in a rather beautiful dress, and a crown, one that looked familiar to him. The homecoming crown Sansa had worn when they danced after she had won the title of queen at the dance.

"Hello there love, come, let us go and begin our little finale." She said with a sweet smile.

She lifted him out of the trunk and undid his hog-tie, he was still tied up and gagged as she dragged him through to another room, one that startled Pod even further. The room had been decorated to recreate the homecoming dance.

"I will have what is mine, and we shall dance as king and queen of the homecoming dance...you will do as I want and then..." She remarked. "We will meet our fates."

Pod started at that, terrified as to what that could mean.

But then Pod found all but his hands untied, his gag still on as Daenerys turned on the music and began to guide him. It was awkward, weird and just wrong he felt, but there was nothing he could do about it, he refused to respond to any of Daenerys' comments, not even to grunt through his gag. He would not give her the satisfaction. Daenerys did not care however she just smiled as she guided Pod through the dance.

"Here are last, dancing together as we should, homecoming kind and queen." She remarked; all the while thinking. _'Then I will punish you, teach Sansa the ultimate lesson and I will find my peace...death for both of us.'_

With that ominous thought she continued to dance. Pod couldn't help but feel afraid, yet he did not want to show it. Not when he was still clouded with shame and dismay, not while he was still in pain, not while he was being filmed like this, he could see the cameras. The dance finally ended as the music stopped and Daenerys smiled softly.

"Ah, excellent, that was most wonderful...now..." She said. "It time for it all to end...for everything to end."

Pod could only wonder what she meant, but he was sure it wasn't good.

He soon got his answer when, to his horror, Dany forced him down onto his knees and produced a knife. He let out a muffled shriek before letting out another one, this time of pain as she grabbed his hair and pulled. His head was forced backwards, exposing his throat. She held the knife as she stood over him, bringing it to his throat and prepared herself to make the cut that would end his life. But then, suddenly, before she could cut his throat there was a loud noise, like an explosion and then Daenerys screamed.

"Pod, oh Pod, hold on!"

His eyes widened, he never thought he'd hear that sweet voice again, but as the police, for it was indeed they who had broken in, subdued Daenerys and freed him from his bonds and gagged, he looked up at Sansa with great relief, not even caring for the state he was in.

Once he was free she hugged him tightly and in that moment, all fear left him as finally, he felt completely safe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: The Dark Nightmare**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, a small little epilogue just to finish things off, ties off just the last few loose ends, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, here's the end.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, it's over for him at last.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, yeah it was, but he's safe :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Pod let out a shaky breath as he sat in his hospital bed. He wasn't alone either, Sansa sat by his side.

"Sansa, I...I'm sorry, all this, she..." He stammered.

He had given his statement to the police, detailing everything that Daenerys had done to him, which meant revealing it to Sansa too as she refused to leave his side.

She shook her head. "It's fine Pod, you'll be fine. I'm here, I'm with you."

He managed a small smile at that; glad for her reassurance, she was here to support him, giving him the strength to keep going. He had suffering greatly and this would haunt him for some time, but with Sansa at his side, supporting him and helping him, he was certain he could overcome this dark patch in his life.

They kissed softly, Pod relieved that his nightmare was finally over, Daenerys was gone and there was now no longer a threat to them.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
